nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to Holiday Havoc 3
The Road to Holiday Havoc 3 is the fifty-sixth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-eighty-seventh episode overall. It is a Texas Tornado Tag Team Match between the Terminators and Mortal Kombat to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Match Scorpion kicks the Terminator over. T-1000 gives Scorpion a DDT as Sub-Zero exits the ring, only to be thrown back in by T-1000, who then hip tosses him. T-1000 gives Scorpion a backbreaker. Sub-Zero misses a missile dropkick from the top turnbuckle and the Terminator punishes him by locking in a side headlock. Scorpion gets onto the ring apron and suplexes T-1000 out of the ring before diving into the ring with a missile dropkick onto the Terminator, following in with a flip attack. T-1000 returns to the ring and ducks Sub-Zero’s clothesline to roll him up but Scorpion breaks the count at 2. Scorpion kicks T-1000 out of the ring then Mortal Kombat dive onto him with cross body dives. The Terminator follows the rest out of the ring. Scorpion gives him the Terminator an armbreaker, the Terminator responds with a back breaker. The action returns to the ring as Sub-Zero attempts a missile dropkick from the turnbuckle to the Terminator but T-1000 clotheslines him to break it up. Mortal Kombat deliver simultaneous superplexes to the Terminators. Scorpion gives the Poison Mist & Buzzsaw Kick to the Terminator as Sub-Zero headbutts T-1000. Scorpion attempts to spray T-1000 with the Poison Mist but Sub-Zero accidentally kicks T-1000 out of the way, making Scorpion miss. Scorpion applies an armbar to T-1000 as Terminator gives Sub-Zero an arm drag. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Sub-Zero gives T-1000 a Russian leg sweep then he and Scorpion double team both of their opponents. Scorpion dives at T-1000 with a top rope flip attack but T-1000 dodges it. Sub-Zero cuts T-1000 off from making a comeback and Irish whips the Terminator into the corner, from which they throw him into T-1000. Scorpion hits the T-1000 with the Poison Mist & Buzzsaw Kick, then gives the Terminator a bulldog. The Terminator fights off a double team attempt from Mortal Kombat and T-1000 covers Scorpion for a 2-count. Sub-Zero hits the Terminator with a Shining Wizard and covers him for a 2-count. Mortal Kombat once again double team the Terminator, picking up another 2-count from Sub-Zero as Scorpion kicks T-1000 in the face. Mortal Kombat give the Terminator a double neckbreaker but the Terminator stumbles to his feet. Mortal Kombat reapply the move but T-1000 hits Scorpion with a Terminator Clothesline to Sub-Zero. T-1000 makes the cover but the referee accidentally gets caught between a scuffle between the Terminator and Sub-Zero so gets knocked down, unable to make the count. Sub-Zero brings a sledgehammer into the ring and tries to hit T-1000 with it but T-1000 snatches it and drops it. The Terminator tosses Sub-Zero across the ring but is rolled up by Scorpion, though T-1000 breaks it up before a count can be made. Mortal Kombat double team T-1000. Terminator headbutts Scorpion then delivers a Terminator Clothesline to Sub-Zero, which also knocks Scorpion down, allowing the Terminator to pick up the 3-count to make his team the new #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Winners: The Terminators Category:Season 8